


Okay

by Asphyxia



Category: Mama (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphyxia/pseuds/Asphyxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a fine line between “figuring it out” and “moving on with the rest of their lives”, Annabel knows. Chances are that being “okay” isn’t really going to be an option for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

It’s quiet in the room as Lucas closes the bedroom door, and Annabel is in the bathroom wiping blood from her face, and she can still hear him breathing when he sits down on the bed. Lucas breathing. It’s a comforting, familiar sound, and there are no horrifying gurgles or creaks or otherworldly humming in the background. Just the sound of his breathing.  
For a long while, there is silence. When she comes out of the bathroom he looks up at her, and they share a brief look that says the things they’re both thinking, but neither wants to say. Then finally, Annabel slams a palm against the doorframe, hunches over, and cries. By the time Lucas reaches her side, she’s already finished, roughly wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. 

“I’m fine,” she tells him before he can ask, waving a hand to dismiss the notion that she isn’t and leaning her back heavily against the doorframe. Squeezing the wooden trim behind her back tightly in both hands, she gives Lucas a long look. 

“We’re gonna be okay,” he assures her, putting out a palm to steady himself against the wall. Annabel can tell he’s still a little wobbly, a little weak from his ordeal. 

“Are we?” Annabel asks, eyes darting from him to the ceiling and then back. “Because I don’t think we are. Lilly is _dead_ , Luke! Lilly is dead and Jean is dead, and how the fuck do you think Victoria feels? Shit, I just… can we really handle this?”

Lucas runs a hand over his hair, nervously, and his hand touches her cheek. “We can handle this. We’re alive, aren’t we? We’re alive, and Victoria is alive. Maybe we can’t handle this, but we have to. If we can’t make it how can we expect her to?”

“I don’t know, okay? Fuck. This is just…” Annabel paces, walking the length of the bedroom and back again several times, then pauses by the bed and grips the post at the end. She tries not to think of that night when the ghostly figure appeared in the doorway while they were rolling around in this bed. Think of something else. Anything else. “This isn’t something you’re supposed to _have_ to make it through! You’re not supposed to… this isn’t NORMAL! I don’t even know how to feel, or what to do. She jumped off a cliff with a damn ghost and… turned into a bunch of bugs, Lucas!” There is no manual, no guide on how to handle this. How to act when something like this happens. “This kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life! And then it did and… ugh…” shaking her head, Annabel sinks to the bed, balls her hands into fists, and sits and looks at him. Lucas’ eyes are bloodshot and his hair is a mess, and he needs a shower. But that’s not what she sees. All she sees are his eyes, because they’re looking at her, and he’s alive. 

Somehow it manages to make everything less daunting, but only slightly so. He isn’t dead. He’s still here. And Victoria is asleep (god only knows how she managed to fall asleep) in the next room. When he comes to sit beside her she jumps, shaken momentarily, and then relaxes beside him. 

“I know,” he responds, and doesn’t seem to have anything else to say. Just slides an arm around her shoulders. “But we’ll figure it out, okay?”

Annabel’s only response is a soft grunt and she leans into him, exhausted. This has been the single most exhausting day she’s ever known.   
“If you say so,” she mutters finally, blowing upward at a small piece of hair on her forehead, and relaxing somewhat when Lucas knows to push it back for her, something she herself is consistently too lazy to do. 

There’s a fine line between “figuring it out” and “moving on with the rest of their lives”, she knows. And it’s going to be difficult. Chances are that being “okay” isn’t really going to be an option for quite some time. But right now, it’s easy to forget. It’s easy to think of when okay will be reality again. When she falls half asleep against Lucas and he lies her down and actually checks under the bed before he joins her, there’s a glimmer of that hope for their old life. 

And in the end, hope is all that’s really left.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a million years ago at the request of one of my followers on Tumblr and never thought to post it here. Just a little snippet about what I thought might happen after the end of the movie.


End file.
